somewhere out there (maybe with you)
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy, a boy who the angels fear, an unplanned baby, and a future up in flames. :: Lucissa, for my beloved Lily.


For my Lily — Enjoy, Love.

 **...**

"You know, I hated you the first time I saw you," Narcissa hissed from across the room. Lucius was sprawled across the couch, his coat and boots perched at the very end as if in a silent taunt. He looked every bit an angel — skin that looked as if had been carved from marble, hair so pale it looked white, so handsome it took her breath away in all the worst ways — but Narcissa knew better. Boys like him were the devil in every way that truly counted.

Lucius snorted at her words, and before Narcissa could even continue to yell at him, he was at her side, lazily tracing along her cheekbones with his fingertips. "You're pretty sexy when you get angry, Princess. Makes you almost bearable."

"Don't call me that. You say it as an act of cruelty."

"You don't like being called "princess," do you, Princess? I'm surprised, I thought everyone in your little family clan took pride in their status. Or maybe you prefer your other type of status, the world's beloved movie star, Narcissa Black. So different from her mad sisters, all traditional values, and the nuclear family."

Letting out a frustrated groan, Narcissa stomped towards the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle with the oldest date she could find. Her parents could punish her tomorrow for daring to touch something in their ancestral home — if they hadn't disowned her already, that was. Seventeen-year-old mothers had never been looked upon too highly in a society like theirs. She knew that better than most — better than everyone but beautiful, wild Andromeda who had gotten pregnant with a commoner's child and ran away to slum it.

"This is all your fault," Narcissa said, too angry and tired to do anything but take a sip of the bottle. It burned her throat like fire, but she welcomed the sting. "I'm famous. I have a career and I have three movies lined up and you — you're nothing but a damn bodyguard whose too ambitious for his own good. I should have fired you on sight."

"How romantic." Lucius had returned to the couch while she was drinking and now he was watching her with a Cheshire-like smirk, eyes too knowing to believe her. At that moment, Narcissa thought she might hate him. "I'm sure our son would love to hear this story about how his parents first confessed their love."

Right then and there, all the anger left her like a wave. Narcissa thought she might vomit as the world swayed under her as she stumbled to join Lucius on the couch. She was going to have a child, a living, breathing child with a man her parents had hired to protect her in her career. A career that wouldn't exist after the news came out about them.

"I don't think I can do this," Narcissa blurted out, dropping her fears into Lucius's lap. "We can't be parents, Lucius, not now."

Lucius's eyes softened as he looked at her, and at that moment, Narcissa remembered why she had fallen in love with him in the first place, why she had laid with him in bed as he kissed her neck and she saw stars.

"Princess, do you have any faith in us at all?" Lucius asked, his eyes gleaming with power as pulled her into his chest. Narcissa closed her eyes and thought about belief, how it was fleeting. Faith had never gotten her anywhere. "Listen to me for once, Narcissa. Whatever you're worried about — your parents, our child, your age — I can fix this. No matter how low you think of me for being a butler and a bodyguard, it's taught me quite a bit about you. You're more than a movie star and hell, if you can make even God bleed, people will cease to believe in him."

"You're not god, Lucius," Narcissa said tiredly. Without thinking, her hands reached towards the locket her parents had given her upon graduating high school as a symbol of their pride and love. "My parents have influence you can only dream of, while you have no status or coin to your name."

Lucius just smirked at that. "Not yet I don't, but together, we can become the kind of people they only fear, and do it as a family."

Narcissa looked at Lucius in pure disbelief. "You're not who I thought you were, you know. The womanizer I first met would never say something like that. He wouldn't care about anyone but himself. I'm not sure I believe you've changed enough to not do that."

"I'm not a bad person, Princess. I value my family. I won't lie to you — your name made me interested at first, but you're more than the all-American overachieving starlet I first met. You can be powerful. I can see my future and it involves you and our child."

"It's rumored my mother fed my father a love-potion as a threat. Bellatrix has killed a man, I'm sure of it. I haven't seen Andromeda in years and not by choice. If you lie to me, I will destroy you." Narcissa threatened, clutching Lucius's hand so hard she heard it crack in her own.

"I wouldn't dare," Lucius said, leaning down to kiss her. Narcissa let him, losing herself in his touch. Perhaps he would be the man he described himself as and would provide and love her and their kid.

If he didn't, Narcissa would make good on her threat. That was the thing with her and Lucius — they both put family first, and it was up to him to show that he was hers. Otherwise, she'd be the serpent underneath, vicious and ruthless. Her child would never be in her position, stuck in a forbidden love society looked down at. She'd make sure of it.

And yet, as she kissed Lucius in her childhood home, no longer a child but a mother, she couldn't help but wish he would make do on his promises and be with her till the end. Perhaps she was every bit the spoiled princess he called her, but it was no fault of hers for not wanting to do this alone.

 **...**

WC: 1047 words.

Write for:

Muggle History Assignment: Task 3 - John Laurens: Write about forbidden love

Couple Appreciation: (word) Romantic

Film Festival: Dialogue - "You're pretty sexy when you get angry."

TV Addicts: The 100, (dialogue) "You don't like being called "princess," do you, Princess?", (word) Nuclear, (word) clan

Gobstones: Copper - Rags to Riches, (word) Blooming, (character) Lucius Malfoy, (object) Coat

Character Appreciation: Item: Love Potion

Disney Challenge: Mother's Intuition - Write about a Mother

Amber's Attic: 20. The hardest thing about having nothing is having nothing to give.

Book Club: Shadow Moon: (object) coin, (au) bodyguard, (word) belief

Showtime: Secrets - object: locket

Liza's Loves: (au) Movie Star

Count Your Buttons: Maid/Butler!AU

Lyric Alley: What if there's no stoppin' us yet?

Ami's Audio Apparations: 4. Jazz Hands - Trait: Womaniser

Sophie's Shelf: Settings at Night: Set your story during the night.

TV Show of the Month: **Jal Fazer:** (AU) teen pregnancy, (dialogue) "You're not who I thought you were.",(trope) overachiever.

Lo's Lowdown: "If you can make God bleed, people will cease to believe in him."

Easter Bingo: 12 [Setting: Grimmauld Place]

Build a Bunny: Purple Purse – (location) 12 Grimmauld Place

Guess The Name: Lucius - Narcissa

Auction: Lucissa

Talk Like Shakespeare: Sonnet 116 - write about a marriage having a fluffy moment.

Unicorn Day: (emotion) N - Nervous


End file.
